Kidnapped by a Creeper
by The Movie Remaker
Summary: Bella has a stalker his name is Edward a 32 year-old retired Dom. And he want's Bella to be his sub. But Bella, is a hardheaded,stubborn girl. He doesn't take no for an answer. A/N In Edwards POV ON HAITUS!
1. The CREEPER!

**Hi I'm Princess, Preonna is my middle name and this is a new story called Kidnapped. Not like one of those Hurt/Comfort/Angst Stories this is more of an WTF! Story well hope you enjoy.**

**Summary:Edward kidnaps Bella, to be her sex slave. And Bella finds out she's not home, but unlike most people she doesn't scream, she, well, she's more of those "WTF! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU! AND WHY ARE SITTING IN THE CORNER WATCHING ME SLEEP YOU CREEP!" Content includes, rape,LEMONS!,etc.**

**EPOV**

I was sitting on the tree outside of _her_ window watching _her_ sleep. What a beauty she really is. I just can't wait to finally get her, and KEEP her. Well I know what your thinking. I'm 32 watching an 18 year-old, what are the odds of that or How ironic! Well no I'm not a creep, or a pedophile, I just simply adore this beautiful creature. I want to make her mine in everyway possible. I just hope she will love me to. And accept that she will be _mine_. If not well, I didn't want to say this, well not in front of the kids anyway, but I will have force her if it comes to that.

Oh How silly of me! I didn't even introduce myself. Well hello there. I'm Edward Anthony Masen. I'm 32 and currently stalking a 18 year-old vixen. I'm retired because I got into buisness quite early so that meant I could retire very young which was when I was 28. And I am very rich for my age. But I don't like to brag, you never know who's out there for you or out to get ya! But back to the main point. My little lolita is stirring in her bed. _Oh look at that nice full curvy body_. Awe shit! Boner Alert! She kicked the covers off showing her long creamy legs her, curvy round ass, and that skimpy tank top showing off her nice C-Cup breasts. _Is she trying to kill me! It's like she knows I'm watching her!._ Ohhh just the sight of her makes me wanna moan.

I stuck my hand in my pants and gripped my shaft. I stroked slowly up and down. I groaned. "Uhhh...Bella...Fuuuck!" I grunted. I stroked faster. I was thinking of my little lolita in a skimpy outfit and her playing out one of my fantasies called Daddy and Daughter Playtime.**( A/N: I know I'm a lil kinky.)**

_**Daddy & Daughter Playtime**_

_My vixen was coming downstairs from her room, wearing nothing but her boy lace shorts and her lace bra, not caring cause I'm her father. I inwardly groan, she loves teasing me doesn't she. She walks past me and into the fridge and gets her something to eat. I walk into the kitchen checking out her ass as she bends over in the refridgerator for something to drink. My penis automatically goes up at the sight. "Bellaaa..." I groan. She jumps and gets her head from out of the fridge and looks at me with wide eyes. Ohh those beautiful big brown orbs will be the best of me._

_"Yes, daddy?" She asks with confusion in her eyes. I love the way her innocence gets the best of her. I looked her up and down, quirking an eyebrow in her direction. She blushes and looks down. "I'm Sorry I just got out the shower and got a little hungry, so" OH I'll fill that little stomach up of yours. _

_Her perky nice big tits were staring at me, begging me to touch them. I still didn't say anything. I walked over to her and grabbed her right tit and fondled it between my forefinger and thumb. She gasped and bit her lip. "Daddy what are you do-ing" She let out a little moan at the end when I pinched her left breast. She pushed me away and was about to walk past me when I grabbed her by her elbow. "Where are you going?" I growled in her ear and pushed her back flushed to my chest. "N-No wh-where" She stuttered clearly scared. I grinded my already hard erection into her butt. She gasped again and I chuckled darkly._

_"Stop! You can't do that your my father!" She yelled, turning her body around so we were face-to-face, well more like face-to-chest. "HAHA!" I laughed. I turned her around and put her butt in my face bending her over, causing her to hold the counter-sink for support. I swatted her ass "I" hits ass "am" hit "allowed" hit "to do" hit "whatever" hit "I" hit "please" hit "to your body!" I growled at her._

_"Your a crazy father, we are blood-related! You JACKASS!" She yelled. I Smacked her ass again hard and she yelped, "DON'T USE THAT TONE WITH ME YOUNG LADY!" I was getting a little impatient. I pulled her underwear down and PLUNGED my fingers deep in her pussy. She yelped again._

_"OH! What The Fuck! Are You DOING! STOP!" She moaned/screamed. I just went faster with my fingers slamming in and out of her. I knew she was close so I pulled out of her, and she whimpered. I chuckled, "Don't worry baby, I'm going to give you something much bigger...Tell me Isabella are you a virgin?" I paused "Well? Answer ME!", She sighed._

_"N-No" She stuttered scared again. OK easy so that means I get to go hard just the way I want to._

_I pulled my dick out and rubbed on her core. "Tell me you want it." I demanded. "Fuck You." She hissed. "Ah ah ah...We're going to get there my little vixen, just tell me you want it." I stuck the head of my penis inside of her and she moaned silently. "Never." She groaned. "Tell me!" I yelled sticking my half of my 12" inside of her. She nearly screamed. "NO!" GOT DAMN IT! I don't care if she does or does not want it I"m going to put it in her. I tried puttin the rest of my dick inside of her but it wouldn't fit. "Damn IT!" Well we're going to make it fit, I slammed the rest inside of her, and this time she really screamed- no more like shrieked._

_"YOU BASTARD" I smacked her ass, "UHHH...Fuck YOU!" smack "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" She yelled and I smacked her ass again. I pounded her tight little fucking pussy, she came already but I wasn't near mine yet. I pounded harder and faster, "Bella, So...Fucking CLOSE!" I released my load into her._

_**The End**_

Uhh Fuck I can't wait till I get her.


	2. ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE Q:A!

**ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys I read some of your comments and all your questions will be asked if **

**you would like I could change Chapter 2 for you guys, just to make you guys happy, so tonight I"m going to make a few changes.**

**For instance Question: Whats Edward's background of him stalking Bella?**

**Answer: Will explain in my new chapter 2, like I said I didn't put to much effort into this Chapter.**

**Yes again sorry for changing it again, its probably getting annoying, this is my first fic and I just want what my readers want.**

**Don't worry NEW & IMPROVED chapter 2 coming up!**

**xxPreonnaxx**


	3. Bella's Point of View

**Ok back with this new and improved chapter 2.**

**Hope you enjoy**

**xxPreonnaxx**

**BPOV**

It was in the middle of the night when I heard it once again, my tree moving against my window. I got up out of bed and walked slowly and quietly to my window, got ony my knees and looked out the window. As soon as I looked out I went back down on the floor in shock... I thought for a second I saw a hand and dick. I slowly looked back up to confirm what I saw, but when I did, it was gone. How wierd? Must be my mind playing tricks on me again.

Hi I'm Bella Swan, I'm 18, my bestfriend is Alice. I remember when me and Alice were 4 and she invited me over to her house for the ver first time.

_**Flashback**_

_It was second week of middleschool and Alice my new bestfriend invited me over for a sleepover at her house, I couldn't wait! When I got to school me and Alice talked all day about the sleepover, what we were going to do, and when were going to do it, well mostly Alice anyways but I listened, like a good girl. When school was over Alice's mom picked us up, when we got to the house Alice was bouncing up and down and opened the door. But when me and Alice got inside we saw so man with reddish-brownish hair making out with an ugly blonde. Me and Alice looked at them in disgust, when yelled at his son for doing that-ahh said the 'sh' word! Oh well... Edward is what called him looked at me and Alice and then he looked at me again. He had the prettiest eyes ever, but the way he looked at me made me feel wierd, uncomfortable even. I whimpered at his look of me. Alice must of notice because she grabbed my hand and stuck her tongue out at Edward, while calling him a butt-head. I laughed at that. _

_When we got upstairs to Alice's room she did my nails, my hair, and make-up. "Oh Bella you look so cute!" She squealed in my ear. "OOO lets show mommy!" She grabbed my hand and walked me downstairs, when Alice led to the kitchen where was and butt-head Edward were. "Ooooo mommy at look at how cute Bella is!" She shrieked in my ear. Edward and looked at me and Alice. smiled "Oh! Bella don't you look the cutest!" She said coming over to pinch my cheek, I blushed and looked down. I realized that Edward was still looking at me wierdly._

_After Alice tried to put me in a dress and failed miserably, might I say. She went downstairs because needed help cleaning the kitchen, which left me up in Alice's room alone. I was playing with my hair, sitting on Alice's bed, when Edward walked in, I scrunched up my nose in disgust at him. "What do __**you**__ want?" I sneered, he came and sat on the bed next to me and just stared at me. What a creep... "Alice doesn't want you in here!" I whisper-yelled at him, "So, I don't care..." He touched my face with one finger over my blush, "So pretty" He said biting his lip. I just looked at his hand, he started to lower it and I gasped when he reached my neck. "Get your h-hands o-off m-me pl-please" I stuttered. He didn't listen, instead he licked his finger and trailed his nasty saliva up and down my neck. "So beautiful..." He kept saying caressing my neck and collar bone. He stopped after a moment and looked me in the eye, "I __**like **__you Isabella, your __**mine! **__Remember that ok?" He said looking at me intensely I just nodded, he kissed my cheek and got off the bed and walked out._

_Alice came back, by the time Edward left, and I just sat on her bed frozen. "Bella, whats wrong?" Alice asked with concern in her eyes. "I'm fine Ali" I assured her. throught out the weekend when I was at Alice's house Edward kept staring at me and whenever Alice would leave the room to help her mom with dinner he would come in and do the same thing. He'll even sneak in the middle of the night and carress my hair, neck and collar bone, sometimes he would just watch me._

_After that I hardly ever went to Alice's house._

_**The End**_

I shuddered at that memory, Edward was so wierd. I went to sleep after that. I woke at 6:00 in the morning and got ready for school. I arrived to school early and started finishing last nights math homework. The day went pretty fast and soon it was lunch. After lunch I had Biology. Biology went by slowly, when gym came around I just sat on the bleachers pretending that my wrist hurt, badly. After gym I changed and grabbed my stuff. I said goodbye to my friends at the parking lot.

I was walking home on the deserted highway, cars hardly came through here. I saw a silver volvo go at a slow pace behind me, I didn't pay no mind. I was walking still only 15 minutes from my house when I heard a car door slam, and foot steps behind me. I picked up my pace and kept walking until I felt something pull my hair and a napkin covering my mouth, then I saw blackness...

**Well Guys I hope you enjoyed the NEW & IMPROVED Chapter 2 So yeah. Next chapter will be in EPOV of course.**

**Hoped you enjoyed**

**xxPreonnaxx**

**P.S. Please tell me if this is better.**


	4. I GOT HER!

**Hey Guys! Sorry I'm late for updating, really sorry, I was busy, but for your patience I will upload chapter 4 tomorrow! Anyways I was thinking of making a funny story of Bella fantising about Edward's thick eyebrows, I mean come on haven't you guys wonder what it felt like to touch those things! Oh! Yeah I'm a making a Robsten story too! Even though I'm not a big fan Robsten, but hey theres a first time for everything right! Anyways enough of my rambling! On with the story!**

**Hope you Enjoy**

**xxPreonnaxx**

**EPOV**

_Woohoo! I got Her! YESS! I GOT ISABELLA MARIE FUCKING SWAN! Oh the things I plan on doing._ I was sitting in my room with my lolita still passed out on my bed, I had to change her into her new inform. A midnight blue corset, with a garter! Oh doesn't she just look delicous! I have her hair down in her lucious locks and black pumps on her feet. Add internal groan here. Just thinking of what I want to do to her gave me a hard on. _Show what a sub is suppose to do, Show her my 'basement', Show her all of my rooms then fuck her senseless in every single one, not to mention I have 26 rooms in my mansion. Yes!_ Oh shit I think I said that outloud cause she's moving in our bed, yep I said OUR bed!

She was stirring around, until she finally sat up. "Ugh, What the fudge?, Where the hecks am I!" She took a brief look around and then spotted me in my chair staring at her. "WTF! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU! AND WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU STARING AT ME LIKE THAT! YOU CREEP! THIS AIN'T NO TWILIGHT SHIT!" I had to laugh at her outburst, about comparing her situation to Twilight. "Well, my little vixen your home and-", "WTF! Do you mean I'm home" She interrupted me, god her tits jiggled everytime she yelled and moved. I think she caught me staring because she covered those glorious chest up from my view, "And stop fucking staring at my TITS!" Uhhh... I'm getting tired of her yelling! I walked over to her and grabbed her chin roughly, "Listen Isabella! I don't appreciate your yelling! Now bequiet and let me set down some rules." I stated as calmly as I could, she scoffed at me. I cleared my throat, "As I was saying, Rule number 1. In the pressence of others you will call me 'Master' or 'Sir', alone you call me Edward" she gasped when I said my name. Then realization dawned on her face, "Y-Your Ed-Edward M-Masen as in Alice's adopted brother?" Wow I didn't think she would remeber that, as soon as she said that I went into the first time I met her...

_I got home early from school and called up Lauren for a quick bang. We were in the middle of making out when the door bursted open and my sister and her friend along with my mom were standing there looking at me in disgust. I looked between Alice and her friend then settlled my eyes on her friend, wow for a kindegartener she sure was beautiful, she had long mahognamy hair that came to her waist, beautiful not full yet red plump lips, and smooth pale skin. I was in a trance of the beautiful little girl, when my mom yelled at me "Edward Anthony Masen, GET Your ASS UP and take your Shit Upstairs!" I pushed Lauren off of me, and ran upstairs. _

_Mom called me into the kitchen when Alice and Bella is what Alice called her went to her room. "I can't believe you!" She whispered-yelled at me in disappointment. "The nerve, you know you could of scarred her!" I was about to protest when we heard Alice squeal and footsteps coming from the stairs, "We'll finish this later" She told me with a stern look. Alice came in with a beauiful looking Bella she had her hair curled loosely and some eye-liner I think with some pink lip gloss. "OHHH! Mommy look at Bella! Isn't she pretty!" Alice squealed. "Oh! Bella look at you" Mom said while pinching her cheeks. I just kept staring, she must of caught me because she blushed and looked down. So beautiful._

_I was up in my room, Mom grounded me after having the 'Talk' with me. I was just listening to New Perspective by Panic! At the Disco, when I heard mom calling Alice down to help with dinner. I don't know what came over me but I got up from my room and Walked right in Alice's room. Bella was sitting there playing with her hair, when she saw me she had this disgusted look on her face. "What are __**you**__ doing here?" She said I just played with her hair, "A-Alice doesn't want you in here!", "I don't care" I stated. I just moved my index finger up and down her neck, then licked my finger and traced my saliva up and down her throat. "I __**like **__you Bella, don't forget that, your __**mine**__!" I said, I waited for her response and she meekly nodded her head. "Good." I said and left._

"HELLO! Hey YOU there!" I was interrupted by my vixen yelling at me, I turned to her. "Well Isabella, how about I show you my bathroom?" I smiled mischievously at her. She looked mortified, but quickly composed her face. "What the fu-" I covered her mouth and dragged her by the wrist to the bath room. I had a shower with two heads, if you know what I mean. _Waggs eyebrows_. "Strip." I commanded at her, she hesitated, and then stripped slowly out of her corset, leaving her garter and her lace bra and panties on. "You know your a pedophile you creep." She seethed. I grabbed her chin again. "You know you shouldn't talk to the man that way that's seen your naked body." I mused. I brought her face to my mouth, I fanned my hot breath on her face. "On your knees." I said while sucking on her earlobe. "W-What!" She squeaked, I sighed "On your knees, kitten." I stated alittle louder this time. She complied, I stood in front of her, my hard errection already trying to jump out of my trousers. "Unzip my pants kitten." She put her trembling hands on my zipper, slowly zipping it down. My cock sprang free and accidently hit her in the face. She yelped and fell backwards, maybe I was a little too excited.

She got back up on her knees. "Suck me off kitten." I said looking down at her with lust filled eyes. She wrapped her shaking fingers around my cock, and pumped me slowly, "Uhh, Bella put me your...mouth on me" I said groaning. She put the head of my cock in her mouth, ohh look at those red plump lips wrapped around my cock. "Uhhhh...Fuuucck, Bella suck me all the wayy" I grunted grabbing her hair, and softly pressing her head forward. She stuffed half of my 12" in her mouth, slowly sucking me up and down and licking the tip while sucking swiftly back down my shaft. "Ahhhh, Fuck Bella!" I came in her mouth. She quickly let go, while the rest of my cum spilled out on her face and some of it dripping from her mouth. "I think I like the site of my cum all over your face." I said while putting my dick back in my pants.

"Get up kitten, We have some more rules to go over, so get yourself cleaned up at meet me in the kitchen."

~KBC~

**So I hoped you guys enjoyed and plz Review more plz! :..( I miss my lots of reviews!**

**Hoped you enjoyed**

**xxPreonnaxx**


	5. The Proposition

He grabbed me by my forearm, and led me to his office. He didn't let me clean this muck off my face _yuck_! We stopped in front of a big wooden door, took out a key from his left pocket and quickly open the door. He dragged me to a seat in front of his desk and sat me down; I waited for him to take his seat in the big black leather chair. He let out an agitated puff of air and looked around his desk for something. I looked around his office he didn't have a lot of pictures up, only the few occasional pictures of his family. He had a huge book shelf on the side of the wall; I looked closely to see the books ranging from college books, to novels. His office walls were covered with dark green walls and black leather couches besides the two wooden chairs in front of his desk.

I finally took a look on his desk and gasped audibly there on the right corner of his desk was a picture of me in black and white. I was sitting in a lawn chair, on the Cullen's lawn reading a magazine in a black and white polka dot bikini. I remember this day I was fifteen that was the year when my body was just getting used to its new found curves. It was summer, Alice and I were tanning on her front lawn, and it was one of those rare days in Forks where the sun came out. Esme was in the backyard gardening, Edward came home for the summer that year from college.

"_Alice!" I shrieked. If she thinks I'm going to wear this too small bikini then she has another thing coming! I stomped to her room which was across the hall from the guest room. I banged open her door, my face was flustered from anger I threw the polka dot bikini at her._

"_Alice you know I can't fit that and nor will I ever, I mean EVER wear it, especially when you're brother's here!" I said jabbing my finger my finger right on her nose. She just smirked at me and had a twinkle in her eye._

"_Oh come on Bella, besides Edward's going to be in his room all day getting his work done" she said rolling her eyes at me._

_I just gave a defeated sigh and took the offending piece of clothing from her and walked back to my room. I changed quickly and went to find Alice. She was sitting in a lawn wearing a similar bikini but instead hers was pink and black polka dots chair in sunbathing, I just rolled my eyes at the irony. I sat next to her and grabbed a magazine from next to her chair._

_I was so engrossed into the People magazine, that I didn't even hear the snap of a camera coming from behind me._

"Come back to earth?" Edward said smirking at me with a knowing look. I just kept staring at the picture with a disbelieving look. _How could he take a picture of me without my consent, nonetheless in a little to nothing piece of clothing like that?!_

"H-How could you take a picture of me like that?" I choked out. I felt violated, disgusted, and a little disturbed.

"How could you wear that little bikini in front of me? Flaunting your young, _tight_ body in my face" He growled clenching the edge of the desk with a faraway look, obviously remembering what I looked like then.

"The way your body was getting used to your new found curves, the way your hips had widened, and breasts had swelled that summer. I was glad I came that summer, do you know how many times I took my hand to bed with me?!"

"Every. Fucking. Night." He said looking me dead in the face. _What? Ew. That was just TMI._

"You're _sick_, you know that!" I said through clenched teeth, I shook my head back and forth.

"_You're_ a sick, _sick bastard_! For fuck sakes you were twice my fucking age! How, How could you ever feel that way about someone younger than you?! Ugh." I sneered at him continuing my rant.

"Watch your mouth Isabella! You will not talk to me like that! You will understand this now or I will have to punish you!" He said rising up out of his chair, with a perfect sneer on his face. Disbelief crossed my face; did he just say he would punish me?!

I stood up angry now my face was hot, my teeth clenched, my eyes watering and turning into slits.

"Punish me?! You fucking shit face, you're going to punish me! Punish _me_; how dare you?!" I stood right in his face. He stood to his full height, towering above me his emerald green eyes darker than usual. I brought my hand up ready to slap him in the face; he caught my hand mid air and wrapped his left arm around my waist pulling me close to his chest.

He chuckled darkly, lowering his head to my right ear; "You want to add another curse word in there for good measure?" He rhetorically asked me. He hugged me even closer to his chest, then quickly let go.

Scared, was an understatement, I was terrified. I was shaking literally, I felt so vulnerable, so out of control. I don't like that.

He sat back down in his chair and pulled out some papers and a pen.

"Now let's get down to business. I need you to sign a few things and then we will get to the rules." He looked up at me. I was still standing there my face with the same incredulous look.

"Well take your seat, Isabella." He commanded. I quickly scurried to the seat on the left in front of him. He passed me a pen and a thick packet of paper. I slowly looked down at the papers, and looked back up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" I slid the papers back over to him. He slid them back and looked up at me with such danger and dominance. I wasn't going to sign some stupid papers?! Who the fuck does he think he is?!

"Sign the damn papers Isabella" He gripped the edge of the desk, slightly leaning forward he looked like he was getting ready to pounce over the desk at me. He handed me a pen and I shakily signed the papers.

"There" I folded my arms of my chess in defiance. He looked down at the papers and up at me with a crooked smirk; his emerald green eyes penetrating my brown ones. I flinched and looked away.

"Now we have some rules to go over" He slid a paper with rules on it to me. I looked down there were only five rules.

_1. You must obey any and all written/verbal requests, commands, and tasks in a timely and efficient manner._

_2. You must accept any and all verbal/physical criticism, punishment, and reprimands when it is necessary._

_3. You_ _will not argue when given a command or task._

_4. You will be rewarded for completed tasks, requests, and respectful behavior._

_5. You will be reprimanded or punished for disruptive behavior or failure to complete tasks._

_This also means, I can __**add **__and __**take away **__any rules._

"What the fuck is this" I yelled throwing the paper in his face.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?! I will never submit to or obey your fucking rules! Do Alice and Esme know your fucking doing this to me! Fuck you! I want to fucking go home, you're a fucking bastard!" I continued yelling at him on how sick and twisted he is. He just kept smirking.

I was out of breath and breathing hard after I was done yelling at him.

"Are you done?" He asked looking intensely at me.

"Fuck you" I sneered at him. He chuckled darkly at me. I was seething, angry, mad! _For fuck sakes! Who the fuck does he think he is?! Oh GOD! I feel violated, betrayed, that someone I knew would do this to me, think of me this way?! I wanted to… too… to fucking __**cry**__! _

So I did, the hot seething angry tears slipped from my eyes, causing me to sniffle. I was crying so hard, sobbing.

"W-Why are you d-doing this to me?! I just want to go home. I promise… I promise I won't tell anybody what you did to me? I fucking promise I won't!" I swore to him, my head rising up to him looking him in the eyes. "Please." I pleaded with him.

"Oh Bella, baby" He rose out of his chair and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Bella, please look at me" He said gently holding my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"I will never, ever hurt you, I love Isabella. As crazy as that sounds, I've been watching you all your life, from when you were little, to now. I'm absolutely smitten with you, I can't get you out of my head. I need you, and one day you'll see that my love for you could make you happy. I'll give you anything you desire, anything you want. Just please, I'm begging you please, don't ever, _**ever**_ leave me. I'll even make a proposition with you; if I teach you to love me for a month then you could stay." He said looking me in my eyes, showing so much emotion, so much vulnerability.

"And if I can't learn to love you" I said wiping my face, waiting for his response. He looked down and and back up at my face with unshed tears.

"I'll let you go,_ willingly_" He quickly walked away from me and left slamming the door.

_He'll let me go __**willingly**__…_


End file.
